an interview with ff8's cast
by RinHikari
Summary: this is an interview ff8's cast ,expect crazyness,advertising, hotdogs and cupcakes!NEW chapter 3 added! read on to find out who the next interviewee is...
1. Irvine and advertising

Interview with the cast of ff8   
  
Disclamer:i dont own final fantasy 8 or any of it characters ,they belong to Squaresoft and there respective companys.You can sue me if you want but all you'll get screwed up paper and a evil stare directed at you.  
  
Also i dont own Nivea cream that belongs to who ever invented it.  
  
A/N: I wrote most of this in my ff8 organizer whilst on the eurostar traveling home from my holiday.  
  
On with the fic.Also beware strange humor.  
  
((author speaking))  
  
*actions*  
  
//talking back //  
  
Interviewer:Hello and welcome to interview with the cast of ff8.First of all we are graced with the presence of   
  
Irvine Kinnease.  
  
*Irvine walks over to the chairs and sits down*  
  
Irvine:hey Lily  
  
Lily :Hello mr kinnease  
  
Lilly:so would you care to answer a few questions?  
  
Irvine:shoot  
  
Lily:ok how did you feel about how your character was portrayed in the game?  
  
Irvine:well i felt that i was made into too much of a womanizer and what was the deal with me being the only one   
  
in the good guy gang who didnt pass my seeD test..  
  
Lily:well i...*interrupted*  
  
Irvine:also im not a chicken when it comes to firing a gun!  
  
(a/n: im getting tired of typing irvine and lily so it'll be I and L)  
  
L:okay...well if you think you were portrayed wrongly what are you really like?  
  
I:well im really more shy not like really shy but not like a massive womanizer also contrary to popular belief i DO   
  
study.  
  
L: yeah right  
  
I:indeed it is right darlin'  
  
L:whatever  
  
I:have you been spending time with Squall lately?  
  
L: i wish,anyway lets continue Irvine how do you feel about Nida?  
  
I:Nida? hes ok i guess ,kinda psycho though.  
  
L: oh and why do you think that?  
  
I:because he swapped my face cream for green paint and it took two days to get that stuff off ,none of my   
  
cleansers could budge it so i had to walk around for 2 days with a green face!  
  
L:oh yeah *giggles a bit*  
  
I:next question please  
  
L:*author hands her a cue card* okay it says ..Irvine do you wear boxers or briefs..hey! who wrote this?!  
  
((*laughing insanely backstage*))  
  
I: well if you rely wanted to know you could come with me to my trailer and we could........  
  
L: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
((*is in hysterics*))  
  
I:surely it cant be that bad to be...*interrupted*  
  
L:im sure some people might say its not but were kinda in the middle of something here  
  
I:*remembers that hes being interviewed*ohhhh say no more the answer is neither i wear neither.  
  
L:what !  
  
((*faints on the floor*))  
  
L:*looks at the fainted author*..well anyway whats your favorite brand of moisturizer?  
  
I:nivea,because it keeps my face smooth and smells great all for a low low price of $9.99 available at local stores   
  
now! *gets handed a big sack 'o' money from nivea officials*  
  
L:that sounded suspiously like advertising  
  
I: no this would be advertising...  
  
Buy nivea today   
  
it moisturises smells great it also and tones  
  
you get all this for under $10  
  
go buy it now in your local stores $9.99  
  
buy it now!! *gets handed another big sack 'o' money from nivea officials*  
  
L: fair enough  
  
L:well since your admired by many girls Irvine how do you keep your lips so soft?  
  
I: well its a combination of intensive aloe vera and vitamin c gell treatment and wild cherry lipbalm(a/n:i use wild   
  
cherry lip balm as well) which i pick up at my local chemist for...((NO MORE ADVERTISING!!))  
  
I://why not?//  
  
((cause i said so and im the author))  
  
I://so what can you do?//  
  
*Irvine's hat flies out the window revealing terrible hat hair*  
  
L: well now we know why he keeps his hat on all the time  
  
I:nooo! the source of my power*trys to cover his hat hair*  
  
L: aww i think you look kawaii with out your hat on  
  
I: please hide me  
  
((feels sorry for him and gives his hat back))  
  
I://thank you darlin'//  
  
L:well now that you've got your hat back lets bring out our next interviewee...  
  
A/n:what did you think of that? was it good,bad awful? please review and let me know.  
  
Also if you have any questions you'd like to ask any of the ff8 cast plz put it in your review and ill put it in.  
  
Ill put up the next chapter when i get some reviews. 


	2. an interview with Zell

Interview With The Cast Of Final Fantasy 8  
  
Disclamer: I dont own ff8 Squaresoft and its respective companys do but if you sue me,i can give you my esays as payment because i   
  
have no money as i spent the last of it on my halloween costume.  
  
A/N: sorry i havent updated recently ive just been realy busy with esays and tests (dont you just hate those things) anyway here is the   
  
next interview I've had some interesting suggestions and id like to thank the reviewers for there suggestions   
  
RinnyKitty-thank you i hope this next chapter will be as cute.  
  
Generaltechteam-thanks and things are fine.  
  
LibraryGirl-hi! you wont have to wait much longer,the next interviewee shall be here soon.  
  
Rinoa36-thank you darlin' i might make that the next chapter you'll have to wait and see.  
  
Siren26-thank you for the review and yes i will be doing a chapter on each of the characters.  
  
Well thats it from me so i'll get to what youve all been waiting for and reveal the next interviewee.  
  
(( author speaking))  
  
*actions*  
  
M.V.B.S= the mystery voice from someone backstage...  
  
*Zell dinct walks in hotdog in hand ,which is quickly eaten*  
  
Zell:hey,how are you?  
  
Lily:im fine thanks ,how are you?  
  
Zell im good thanks  
  
Lily: so are you over the whole foam incident(inside question,to get it read Nida the forgotten seeD)  
  
Zell: yeah i changed my doors security code and lock it more often now.  
  
Lily:Its good to see that your pro-actively protecting yourself from pranks  
  
Zell: *looks slightly mystified*  
  
Irvine:shes means she thinks its good you use more locks on your door.  
  
Zell: oh right,thanks man.  
  
Irvine: no problem.  
  
Lily: anyway,you probibly get asked this question alot but how do you stay so slim yet eat so many hotdogs?  
  
Zell: well its all the exercise we get from training and fighting and the hotdogs are fat free.  
  
Lily+Irvine: oh my god really?!  
  
Zell: yeah,thats why i eat so many 6 fat-free ones taste like 1 regular one.  
  
Lily: well i never knew that .thank you for that insight into how fat/flavour rate in hotdogs changes.  
  
Zell:*looks slightly confused again*  
  
Irvine:she means thank you for answering the question in an interesting manor.  
  
Zell:ohhh,no probs ,thanks man  
  
Irvine:'welcome  
  
Lily: well now thats sorted out how about another question?  
  
Zell: go on then  
  
Lily:is it true that you have the garden record for eating the most hotdogs in 30 seconds and then choked as you were receving your trophy?  
  
Zell: yea its true!*gets out trophy and points near the little handle*  
  
see that there its a bit of hotdog that was Heimliched out of me.  
  
Lily:ew! Irvine why arent you looking?  
  
Irvine:ive seen it loads of times he has tons of hotdog medals in his dorm.  
  
Lily: right,Well id like to ask you a question that has exsited since the dawn of time(or at least since the game was released)  
  
exactly why does Seifer call you a chicken wuss?  
  
*suddenly a mysterious voice interupts them and says*  
  
Mysterious backstage voice:Because he is!  
  
((quiet you !))  
  
Zell: well...when we younger i saw Seifer kicking a chicken and i told him to stop hurting the poor chicken and he said he would if i founght him for the chickens honour,but i wouldnt do it so he called me a wuss.  
  
Lily:awww,your not a wuss zell!  
  
M.V.BS:yes he is!  
  
(shut up ,back there)  
  
Zell: damm right im not! *starts boxing shadows*  
  
Lily:Just because you wouldnt fight him to protect the poor innocent chicken which had done nothing to anger him nd inccur his rage does not make you a wuss.  
  
Irvine: she means...  
  
Zell: *interupts* yeah i got that one thanks.  
  
Lily:some die-hard fans of yours...  
  
Zell:*gets excited* I HAVE FANS?!  
  
Lily: yes you have fans,as i was saying your fans wanted to know where you got your tatoo done  
  
Zell:well i got mine done in one of Galbadias many tatoo parlours,they have loads there but i supose you could get one in your local tatoo artists shop.  
  
M.V.B.S: you can also get it done by a five year old with a perminant black marker.  
  
((*sounds of crashing and things being broken can be heard from backstage*))  
  
((*clears throat* continue with the interview))  
  
Lily: ok then, lets bring out our next interviewee...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: well thats the end of that interview i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
  
I hope it was as good or better than the last chapter so plz let me know and review.  
  
Also if you have any questions to ask any members of ff8 plz tell me and ill be sure to put in into the next chapter.  
  
If somebody can tell me who the mysterious voice from backstage is you can win a prize. 


	3. Rinoa,Angelo and load of cupcakes

Interview with the cast of FF8  
  
Disclaimer: I i don't own any of the final fantasy characters .They belong to to squaresoft and its respectful   
  
companys and if you do decide to sue me all you will get is ripped up pieces of wrapping paper.  
  
A/N: I know if anyone reads this ill be lucky cause i haven't updated in over a month but i cant apologize enough   
  
for that but hopefully this chapter will make up for it .Also id like to thank   
  
Edea and Aphine Leonsoul for reviewing and also Kelani2539 and Aphine Leonsoul   
  
for guessing who the guy backstage is correctly.*gives you both chocobo plushies*  
  
*actions*  
  
m.v.b.s=mysterious voice backstage  
  
Lilly:Hi now by popular demand i am proud to anounce that our next interviewee is the first lady of final fantasy  
  
Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
*Rinoa walks in and waves to people before sitting down next to zell followed shortly by Angelo*  
  
Zell+Irvine:Hi Rinoa  
  
Lilly:well its nice to see you Rinoa ...*interrupted*  
  
m.v.b.s:oh no not the little princess of air head Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa:at least i had the intelligence to passed the seeD exam the FIRST time.  
  
M.v.b.s: .......Whatever...you got in on your back.  
  
Rinoa:I most certainly did not! I got in by studying and following the team leaders orders.Also it was princess of   
  
airships and i was 10 when i won that contest.  
  
M.V.B.S:Right..well im going to the green room for a cupcake,smell you later.  
  
Zell:hey we do not smell dude!  
  
Irvine:yeah you haven't bathed in 2 weeks your the one that smells.  
  
Lilly:well that was strange now can we...*interrupted again*  
  
Rinoa: Angelo! bad dog!  
  
*Angelo's trying to hump Lily's leg*  
  
Lilly:ahh! get it to stop,bad doggie! bad!  
  
Rinoa:gets out a giant bone  
  
*Angelo stops and sits down chewing on the bone*  
  
Rinoa:Im so sorry about that.  
  
Lilly:don't worry about it just means ill have to dry clean it later but ill be fine,now if thats all the interruptions lets get on with the questions.  
  
Rinoa:fire away  
  
Lilly:okay,what do you think of how your character was portrayed in the game?  
  
Rin:Personally i felt that i was portrayed as a bit of an idiot..  
  
Zell:yeah i agree she was even more of an idiot in the game than me.  
  
Irvine: man ,that is stupid.  
  
Rinoa:*looks hurt*  
  
Irvine:Sorry ,its only the character not you,you are definatly smart.  
  
Rinoa:Aw thank you..anyway also seemed like i was kinda a slut bouncing from Seifer to Squall but im not.  
  
Irvine: yeah thats totally true because no matter how many time you beg ,plead and knock on her hotel room door at strange hrs of the night she wont sleep with you.  
  
Zell:you sure you aren't a girl girl rinny?  
  
Rinoa:certainly not. people might think similar of you when you eat THAT many hotdogs.  
  
Zell:what have hotdogs got to do with anything?  
  
Lilly:ahhh....lets not go down that route just now.  
  
Irvine:*to zell* ill tell you later dude.  
  
Lilly:ok now,many people say that your beauty is famous amongst players of final fantasy and i would like to   
  
know are those streaks in your hair natural?  
  
Rin:oh god no!  
  
Irvine:I knew it! I just knew it ,well knowing it in the sense of not having the slightest clue but i knew there was   
  
something wrong with them.**  
  
Lilly: Care to explain?  
  
Rinoa: sure,I went to the salon and i asked for sky blue highlights,but the idiotic hairdresser got it wrong and   
  
that was the last time I've been to the Deling city salon.But as time went by I've grown to actuly like them.  
  
Lily: Facinating,so if you dont go to Deling city anymore how do you do it?  
  
Rinoa:I use future hair dye in no.68 Kursed gold.  
  
Zell+Irvine:zzz...zzz*asleep*  
  
Angelo:grrrr*jumps up and grabs irvines hat*  
  
Irvine:*wakes up* nooo!! not again,not my hat.*runs after Angelo*  
  
Angelo:*runs upstairs and out the studio*  
  
Irvine:noo! come back with my hat you mutt*runs out the studio after Angelo*  
  
Rinoa:Don't worry Angelo will come back when he's had his way with it.  
  
Lilly+Zel:riiight...  
  
M.V.B.S:muhahahaha run Angelo run you look so cute in that hat.Hey! hey get off my cupcake!  
  
Irvine: ah ha! theres my hat!*picks it up and puts it back on before walking back downstairs.*  
  
Lilly:Well no everyones here ,why do you like light blue clothes so much?  
  
Irvine: eww my poor hats all covered in dog drool.  
  
Rinoa:*ignoring irvine* Well it reminds me of my childhood and my mother.She used to love to watch the birds fly in the cloudless bright blue sky.But now shes older shes lost her sight and this is my tribute to her.  
  
Lilly:*sniffle* thats soo sad.  
  
Irvine:*whispers to zell* what Rinoa ment by the hotdog comment was...  
  
Zell:*jumps up* WHAT?! i do not eat *interupted*  
  
Lilly:well thats all for this interview just like to take a minute to say that no dogs were harmed in the writing of this fic,but a hat was drooled on a cupcake was stolen but thats it.Our next interviewee will be....  
  
A/N: Well i hope that was good enough to make up for me being so lazy,but if you review (please please review!)  
  
then that will give me inspiration to write the next chapter.  
  
**=line borrowed from the TV show buffy the vampire slayer created by joss whedon and owned by 2oth century fox.Dont sue the line isn't mine. 


End file.
